An automobile occupant such as a driver or a passenger may have a portable electrical device such as an electrically-powered game, a cell phone, a CD player, a DVD player, etc. in his/her possession when the occupant is in the automobile. Such a device can be turned on while the automobile is running and/or while the automobile is turned off.
If such a device is turned on and left in the automobile when all of the occupants of the automobile have exited the automobile, the device may undesirably consume power from the battery supplying power to the device and/or may become damaged due to the environment.
By way of example, such a device may undesirably consume power from one or more batteries installed in the device or from the vehicle's battery when the device is receiving power from the vehicle's battery. In another example, the temperature of the device may fall outside of the operating temperature range for the device, which may cause damage to one or more component of the device, as the temperature in the automobile changes.